


true love

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2017 [20]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash February, What-If, warning for mika's behaviors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: When I first saw you, you were so beautiful I couldn't stand it! If I had to be completely honest, I would say it was love at first sight!





	

**Author's Note:**

> another ass-pull fic by me

The woman is beautiful. That is Mika's first thought, and her only thought for a while because she is so blown away by how beautiful she is that she can't think or process anything beyond that. She is tall and graceful, like a model, with long black hair that trails behind her as she walks, and once Mika has come to her senses she knows.

 

It is far from the first time she has fallen in love at first sight, and she doesn't know whether or not it will be the last, but this is the first time she has ever fallen in love with a woman at first sight. She has, up until this point, only fallen in love with boys, but she can recognize the feeling well enough now to know that, as unprecedented as it may be, she's fallen in love with this woman.

 

And so, she starts to follow her, dropping the shirt she was looking at and exiting the store. She had seen this woman through the window while shopping, but now shopping is the furthest thing from her mind, because she has to know everything about her. It isn't hard to keep sight of her, even in the crowds, and Mika follows closely behind her.

She follows her in a way that keeps herself out of sight but allows her to watch everything that the beautiful woman does. This is something Mika has a lot of practice in, after falling in love at first sight so many times, and after having to follow so many reluctant boys to even find out a thing about them. By the time the beautiful woman finally stops, it's at a cafe, and Mika sits at a table where she has a good view of the woman sipping a coffee and reading a book. Her purse hangs off the back of her chair, her wallet in plain view, and Mika gets a very good idea.

Fortunately for, the woman's table is between hers and the bathrooms, but she did try to arrange it that way, so that she would have an excuse to walk by her. After she pays for her drink, she stands up and crosses the room, knowing that she has to time this just right to make sure that she isn't caught. It's a risky move, but she's used to taking wallets from boys, who keeps theirs in their pant pockets, so, realistically, this should be easier to get away with.

She makes sure that no one is watching, that the beautiful woman is focused entirely on her book, and she slowly crosses behind her and snatches her wallet. As far as she knows, nobody sees her make off with it, and when she gets in the bathroom, she tucks it away into the bottom of her purse, hiding it under her own possessions. She washes her hands and she walks out, and she leaves the cafe without anyone sparing her a glance, and when she's outside, she looks at the woman through the window for a few long moments before she heads home.

~X~

She can learn a lot about a person simply from their wallet, and Namie Yagiri's ID tells her all she needs to know about the woman to begin a detailed search. Even the idea alone gives her Namie's home address, and her height and eye color, and for a moment, Mika just stares at the small photograph and smiles to herself. Even though they haven't spoken yet, she just knows that she's off to the start of something good. Falling in love again always feels absolutely amazing.

She spends the rest of the night doing her homework and finding out all that she can about Namie; she finds out where she works and where she lives, she finds out that she has a younger brother- and he certainly is handsome, and might have turned Mika's eye if she weren't already focused on his sister- and she finds out enough to build a small profile on her new love interest.

Everything else there is to be learned can only be learned from experience, and she knows that there's no time to be wasted. The next morning, she wakes up bright and early to visit Namie's apartment. Today, there will be no need for a stake out because today, she has the perfect excuse. After all, Namie is missing her wallet and needs to have it returned, right away!

Ringing the doorbell, Mika can hardly contain her own excitement. When the door opens, her breath catches in her throat because she had nearly forgotten just how beautiful Namie is in person, but she manages to regain her composure quickly enough.

“Are you Namie Yagiri?” she asks innocently.

“What do you want?” The woman is brisk and rather rude, but Mika finds that she likes her voice all the same.

“Well, yesterday while I was out shopping, I found a lost wallet!” she says innocently. “I was going to turn it into a store, but I didn't know if you would go back to them, and I was afraid an employee might be dishonest and pocket it. So I decided to bring it to the address on the ID and return it in person!” She holds it out with a bright smile on her face, but Namie stares at her coldly.

“I know you stole it from me, so cut the act, alright?” she snaps. “I saw you in that cafe, I felt you brush against my chair when you walked by, and then I noticed my wallet was gone, so if you think I'm stupid enough to believe that I dropped it and you happened to find it, then you need to think again.”

“Aw, darn, I wasn't expecting you to figure me out so quickly. Beautiful _and_ smart, that's such a great combination!” She beams, and Namie seems visibly taken aback by this behavior, though she puts her icy mask back on without much hesitation.

“What are you after?”

“Why don't you check your wallet? You'll see that I didn't steal anything from it!” Finally, Namie takes it and begins searching through it, only to discover that Mika is telling the truth.

“Then what on earth do you want?”

“I just wanted to see you again!” she replies sincerely, a bright smile on her face. “When I first saw you, you were so beautiful I couldn't stand it! If I had to be completely honest, I would say it was love at first sight!”

At that, Namie visibly recoils, but it isn't the first time Mika has gotten a reaction like this, and she isn't the sort to be deterred straight away. Sure, it might take some work, but doesn't true love always take work? Whatever it takes, she's willing to do it if it means she wins the one she loves over, and even though it hasn't worked out before, she supposes that's just because it wasn't really true love.

“Tell me,” says Namie, a cold smile crossing her features, “are you completely and totally deranged? Just what sort of person steals someone's wallet and shows up at their house unannounced under the pretext of 'love at first sight'? It sounds more like stalking to me.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot!” she says without missing a beat, and this is when Namie slams the door in her face. “Aw, don't be so cold, Namie! Can I call you that? Look, even if you shut me out here, I'm just going to keep waiting for you until you let me in. And I can keep coming back, and keep coming back, and keep coming back! You have no idea how determined I am when it comes to love!”

Though she hangs outside the door talking for a while, Namie doesn't come back, so Mika decides it'll be best to find a place to hide and stake the place out for a bit. She knows it might be a long wait, but what's a little time in true love?


End file.
